1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run adapted to guide a door glass as it is raised and lowered and seal the door glass, and including straight parts and corner parts.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a glass run 10 is attached to an inner periphery of a door frame 12 of an automobile door 14 for guiding a door glass 16 as it is raised and lowered.
Conventionally, the glass run 10 is fitted in a channel 18 of the door frame 12 to guide the door glass 16 upwardly and downwardly, and provide a seal between the door glass 16 and the door frame 12.
As shown in FIG. 2, the glass run 10 includes extruded parts 20 formed by extrusion, and molded parts 22 adapted to connect the extruded parts 20 to each other and formed by molding. The molded parts 22 include corner molded parts 24 and a rear molded part 26. The extruded parts 20 define an upper side part 28, a front vertical side part 30 and a rear vertical side part 32 of the glass run 10.
The upper side part 28 of the glass run 10 is attached to an upper side 36 of the door frame 12, the front vertical side part 30 is attached to a front vertical side 38 of the door frame 12, and the rear vertical side part 32 is attached to a rear vertical side 40 of the door frame 12. The upper side part 28, the front vertical side part 30 and the rear vertical side part 32 are connected to each other via the corner molded parts 24 molded in conformity with the configuration of corners 42 of the door frame 12.
An upper portion and a lower portion of the rear vertical side part 32 are connected to each other by molding in the vicinity of a belt line of the automobile door 14 to define the rear molded part 26.
And in order to provide a seal between the automobile door 14 and an automobile body, a door weather strip (not shown) is attached to an outer periphery of a door panel and the door frame 12, and/or an opening trim weather strip (not shown) is attached to a flange provided in a door opening portion of the automobile body.
As shown in FIG. 3, the extruded part 20 of a main body of the glass run 10 has a generally U-shaped cross-section defined with an outer side wall 44, an inner side wall 46 and a bottom wall 48. An outer seal lip 50 is provided to extend from an open end of the outer side wall 44 towards an interior of the main body of the glass run 10. And an inner seal lip 52 is provided to extend from an open end of the inner side wall 46 towards the interior of the main body of the glass run 10. An outer cover lip 54 extends from the open end of the outer side wall 44 in parallel with an outside surface thereof, and an inner cover lip 56 extends from the open end of the inner side wall 46 in parallel with an outside surface thereof.
The outer side wall 44, the inner side wall 46 and the bottom wall 48 of the glass run 10 are fitted between a door outer panel 58, a door inner panel 60 and a door reinforcing panel 62 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2007-203767, for example).
And when the glass run 10 is attached to the door frame 12, an end of the front vertical side part 30 and an end of the rear vertical side part 32 are inserted in an interior of the automobile door 14 to open so as to enable the rising and lowering of the door glass 16.
With this arrangement, during running of an automobile, running sound, etc. are transmitted from open ends of the front vertical side part 30 and the rear vertical side part 32 to an upper part of the glass run 10 via an interior thereof so as to be transmitted to an automobile compartment. As a result, running sound, etc. transmitted to the automobile compartment may hurt ears of vehicle passengers. In recent vehicles, quietness in automobile compartments has been improved, and prevention of such noises has been further required.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a door weather strip 64 adapted to be attached to an outer periphery of the door frame 12 has a shielding film 66 between a tubular seal portion 68 and a sub-seal lip 70 for preventing the transmission of noises (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2009-107397, for example).
This shielding film 66 prevents wind noises generated when automobiles are running, but cannot prevent the transmission of noises from an interior of the automobile door.
And, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a plurality of shock absorption lips 72 are provided in an interior surface of a bottom wall of an upper side part 76 of a glass run 78 (see Japanese patent No. 5140514 for example).
In this case, when the door glass 16 is raised, as shown in FIG. 7, the shock absorption lips 72 absorb shock generated due to striking of an upper end of the door glass 16 against the bottom wall 74, but cannot prevent the transmission of noises from the interior of the automobile door.